Digital Windows
by Silvara
Summary: Programmes réels, geekerie insolente, crossover entre Tron et euh...la vie secrète d'un Kernel et d'un Antivirus . Genres: SF (quand même), Romance (surtout), Humour (parfois), Cyberpunk (non ?), Tragédie (si on a envie de plisser les yeux avec des lunettes philosophiques).
1. Entrée douteuse

_**Warnings:** _

_Programmes réels, insolente geekerie, vous aurez envie de me frapper au moins juste pour "FenêtreCity" (en tous cas c'est ce que j'aurais fait en tombant sur un jeu de mot aussi douteux). Après mois j'dis ça, j'dis rien, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre..._

 _._

* * *

.

Bon assez plaisanté, Kevin retire tes doigts de ton nez, Gary, c'est par ici que ça se passe !...

C'est pas ça du tout comme ça, ça n'a rien à voir !

L'informatique c'est quelque chose de sérieux. Quelque chose de sombre...mystérieux en fait.

Oui, un peu une arcane. _(Non Angatha, il n'y a pas de vampires—même Spybot, non.)_ Non non, rien de bien occulte. Mais un petit quelque chose de Noir, ça je dis pas... _(Crache cette cigarette, Kévin, et rends moi mon chapeau cool !)_

Parfois TRON fait des choses comme ça au cerveau. Oui. Oui. _(Pff. Non, Cédric pas avec l'aide d'additifs spciaux...)_

En fait, ce que vous allez trouver au delà de cette entrée...en matière tout à fait valide, c'est pas des profs, ni des cours, ni rien qui aie quoi que ce soit à voir avec notre monde en trois domensions.

C'est pas vraiment un Thriller, c'est pas exactment de la SF, c'est pas d'avantage de la Romance avec un nuage d'Erotica xeno (non non), c'est plutôt une petite aventure qui se déroule juste derrière cet écran qui fait mine d'être normal.

Mais assez bavassé, accrochez vous à votre orange mécanique maintenant : _On démarre !_

(Nan vous pouvez plus partir, maintenant; faut tout regarder.

 _Jusqu'au bout_.)


	2. Solution bipolaire

_**Applications:** Un script d'Avast, Evan, et ses scripts Ev2, Ev3 et Ev5_

* * *

.

Les signaux lumineux de FenêtreCity se reflétaient sur les murs de l'Hôtel de Ville et leurs vitres convexes étaient tièdes. Une telle chaleur était dangereusement éloignée de la fraicheur réglementaire quand l'énergie du bâtiment battait la mesure de la vie dans tout le système et quand chaque mouvement de son Kernel—l'unique programme au coeur de toute cohésion—était aussi précieusement orchestré. Pourtant, à cet instant, Evan était en ébullition.

Les besoins de la ville accaparaient presque toutes ses ressources et le Kernel n'était que trop conscient des conséquences dantesques que pouvaient avoir le moindre défaut d'attention de sa part. A ce moment précis, ses circuits avait déjà bien dépassé le cap de la surchauffe et pour ce qu'il en savait, le contrôle du système n'attendait que de lui échapper pour crouler sous une avalanche de bugs entre programmes, scripts et peut-être même bits.

Le réseau énergétique formait un circuit qui reliait les corps de toute matière installée sur le système, et dont Evan gérait les moindres fluctuations. Ce fut au travers de celui-ci que le Kernel put ressentir l'arrivée d'un script étranger bien avant de la voir approcher de sa structure. Mais Evan n'avait ni l'envie ni le luxe d'interrompre son travail pour l'accueillir.

Evan ressentit une de ses propres procédures émerger du couloir et accoster son bureau. Celle-ci avait autour d'elle un tube sur lequel de nombreuses informations défilaient à toute vitesse. Le cylindre transparent flottait en suivant les mouvements du personnage, laissant deviner au travers une exacte reproduction de la silhouette d'Evan, à la seule différence que le costume du nouveau venu était sillonné de beaucoup moins de circuits luminescents.

— Une attaque DDoS* a été lancée il y a zéro virgule un nanocycles, l'informa doucement le script. Source: Chrome. Cible: iEx. Raison: inconnue. Portée sur le système: bénigne, Portée sur l'utilisateur: incapacité de communiquer avec Chrome.

Evan refoula pour l'énième fois un grand soupir de lassitude.

— SpyB et l'utilisateur me prennent près de quatre-vingt pourcent de mes ressources. Si je sors de ce bureau nous risquons un reboot. Nfo, propose-moi une solution.

— Requête : insoluble. Conseil : la soumettre à un comparateur binaire. Je suis un traceur de données. Ma seule fonction est de faire rapport de mon écoute du système, et le voici : d'une part le service de l'utilisateur est primordial et incontestable, d'une autre part, le programme SpyB est un agent de sécurité installé par l'utilisateur. Je ne sais si les ressources qu'il demande lui sont nécessaires, mais il est prioritaire après nos fonctions internes.

— Faux, SpyB est un siphon à énergie avec une seule directive en cours: découvrir combien il peut en accaparer avant que je ne bug, maugréa le Kernel.

— Oui, maître. Je rectifie l'information dans mon fichier de données. Dois-je aussi m'en servir comme exemple pour mes futures analyses ?

Evan cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

— Non. Non oublie ça, ton analyse était correcte.

Tous les programmes n'étaient pas capables de détacher et de réintégrer leurs procédures. une fois détachées, les scripts avaient beau hériter en tous point de l'apparence de leur programme maître, ils n'héritaient pourtant que d'un seul trait de caractère de ce dernier. Et à la déception d'Evan, celui que lui avait prit son secrétaire n'était certainement pas l'humour...

Dans la rue, de l'autre coté des épaisses portes transparentes, quelqu'un s'approcha. Le Kernel l'identifia comme une autre de ses scripts. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup de scripts qui portaient presque le même nom autour de lui, tout de même...

Son bref amusement disparut : travail !

Evan s'admonestera et replongea dans ses tâches en cours. 'Gérer l'énergie des programmes de sécurité, les ressources de l'interface du système...'

— Pilote EvUsb5 au rapport, se présenta le nouvel arrivant une fois entré et planté bien droit devant son bureau. L'utilisateur a commandé l'installation de nouveaux programmes. Ils arrivent dans un milicycle.

Evan ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Plongé dans ses opérations, il fit simplement signe à son secrétaire qui intercepta le pilote.

— Compris, Usb5. Tu peux retourner à ton—

Avant que Ev2 eut put terminer sa commande, le script non-identifié qui avait attendu devant les portes déboula dans le bureau comme un lumicycle en surchauffe prêt à imploser.

— Kernel, ça fait deux virgule six nanos que j'attends ! Je suis une procédure d'antivirus, mon programme maitre à une priorité de second ordre ! Votre lenteur est insatisfaisante-

— Ev5, l'as tu laissée entrer?

— Affirmatif, camarade. J-je pensais qu'elle ne représentait pas de menace et-

— Au rapport, Avast, commanda le secrétaire. (Les programmes appelaient tous les script de rang inférieur qui n'étaient pas les leurs par le même nom.) Fin d'instruction, EvUsb5.

Tandis que le pilote quittait le bureau, l'émissaire d'Avast juste là ignorée marmonna un peu contre le manque de considération des scripts d'Evan avant de déclamer avec un dédain mal caché :

— La base de signature de virus a été mise à jour.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

— Je vois. Vous êtes trop primaires pour comprendre. Bien, reprit-elle. Évolution des connaissances de mon programme maitre, adaptation nécessaire des règles de circulation aux nouvelles définitions des dangers. Elle se racla la gorge. Fin d'instruction.

— Compris Avast. Veuillez m'excuser, mon programme maître est trop occupé pour me laisser accéder à ses connaissances, aussi je fonctionne en autonome. Je lui transmettrai immédiatement votre message.

Le script fit une lippe mais acquiesça et quitta le bureau tandis que le Kernel relevait enfin la tête vers son secrétaire.

— Bien. J'ai stoppé SpyB pour un nano - - l'utilisateur va râler mais ça ira. Planifions à froid. Ma procédure Ev3bin pourra stopper l'attaque et saura réadapter les règles de circulations. Mais détaché, Ev3bin sera bien moins utile que toi. Tu l'assisteras donc en lui fournissant des informations pertinentes.

— Compris, maître.

— Cela ne suffira pas, Ev2. L'accueil des nouveaux programmes n'est pas une tâche inscrite dans tes circuits virtuels, mais je suis incapable de détacher de procédures plus volumineuses que vous deux pour l'instant. Il faudra qu'Ev3 et toi improvisiez pour réussir. Ev2, cela fait longtemps que tu fonctionne en autonomie. Cette fois-ci je te fais confiance en tant qu'individu. Comprends-tu ?

— ...Je le comprends, ...Evan, articula le script en exprimant pour la première fois de sorte à témoigner sa conscience d'identité propre. Je ne...te décevrai pas.

— Dois-je clarifier les priorités de mes instructions ?

— Négatif, instructions compatibles.

Evan hocha la tête. Puis il tendit le bras devant lui, et une nouvelle silhouette apparut. Le nouveau script vacilla un peu avant de trouver son équilibre. Il regarda ses membres, toucha ses cheveux, ses circuits d'énergie et le bureau avec fascination avant de recentrer son attention sur lui.

— Comparateur binaire Ev3bin. Autonomie fonctionnelle. En attente d'instructions du programme maître Evan.

— Ev3, tu opéreras la mise à jour du pare-feu, une solution à l'attaque DDoS de Chrome ainsi l'accueil des nouveaux programmes dans le système en improvisant avec l'aide d'Ev2. Tu baseras toute tes décisions sur les informations d'Ev2 et ta priorité sur ces taches sera l'économie d'énergie.

Le nouveau script tourna un regard d'abord dubitatif, puis résolu vers son collègue.

— Compris, maître.

Evan posa un regard inquiet sur les bustes de ses deux 'employés' où figurait sa propre signature énergétique : un sept, tracé devant une fenêtre à quatre carreaux. Puis il releva les yeux et trouva les regards dilatés de ses scripts plongés dans le sien. Il se racla la gorge.

— Ev2, Ev3, vous opérez en duo individuel, vous agissez et commandez à ma place. Je n'ai pas la force de réparer un conflit. Alors n'en déclenchez pas. Fin d'instru-

— Tu as bien fait de nous choisir Evan, interrompit Ev3. Nous allons tout arranger.

— Lorsque nous reviendrons, tu nous réintègreras avec fierté. Merci de nous donner notre sens.

Evan grimaça.

— Fin d'instruction.

Il regarda longuement le duo s'éloigner d'une démarche hésitante.

Qu'une de ses propres procédures eut pu l'interrompre était impensable. Leur avait-il donné trop d'autonomie ? Ev2 avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande sensibilité, mais entendre une déclaration d'affection de sa procédure d'information interne lui donnait une impression de redondance cyclique, ce qui était un terme trop proche de celui de bug, à son goût.

Puis se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, Evan ferma les yeux et retourna à sa gestion de la mémoire. Il avait un système à faire tourner.


End file.
